DE 10 2013 104 046 A1 discloses an optical arrangement and a display device. The optical arrangement comprises a multiplicity of light emitting chips on a carrier. First light emitting chips each comprise pixels of a first group and second light emitting chips each comprise pixels of a second group. Respectively, one of the first and one of the second light emitting chips are arranged in first unit cells in a planar manner on the carrier. Furthermore, an optical element is provided. It is disposed downstream of the light emitting chips in the emission direction. The optical element is configured to guide light emitted by the pixels of the first and second groups such that light of the first pixels of the first group and light of the second pixels of the second group is redistributed in second unit cells in a coupling-out plane such that the second unit cells each comprise an area smaller than the area of each one of the first unit cells. In this case, each pixel in the coupling-out plane is individually addressable by activation of the corresponding pixel of the light emitting chips.
There is nonetheless a need to provide a simplified electronic driving of a light source with individually drivable light points consisting of a plurality of light emitting semiconductor components, and an improved light emitting semiconductor component.